theawesomesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prock
Professor Doctor Awesome also know as "Prock" or Jeremy is the young leader of the new Awesomes' lineup. Prock has a JD and an MD, but has always wanted to be a superhero like his father, Mr. Awesome. Prock disappointingly does not have any of his father's impressive physical powers. Indeed, he is unimposing and injury-prone. However, he is the smartest on the team and a natural leader: in a crisis he comes up with excellent plans and assigns jobs to everyone on the team. For some reason, Prock has so far chosen to keep his other powers hidden from his teammates: he can stop time for ten second increments. Also, like his father, he is immune to Doctor Malocchio's powers of hypnosis. His blind spot is that he has a huge crush on Hotwire even though she was dating Perfect Man, which was why she was on the team. Costume Prock wears a blue jumpsuit with a black utility belt and has a golden "A" on his crest similar to his father. Occasionally, Prock has a cast on his left arm, as a reference to how injury-prone he is. After the defeat of Malocchio and Hotwire's supposed deathHotwire's Funeral, Prock wears a similar uniform, except his crest is now light blue, slightly larger and has a star shaped hole. The sides of his uniform also sport light blue padding as well, having horizontal stripes along them. Powers Power Level: 2Pilot, Part 1 *Time Stop: Prock can stop time while remaining active himself. He does so with the verbal command of "Stop", although since no one has yet to comment on his saying it, the temporal pause may already be in effect even as he says it. While the Stop is for a maximum of ten seconds, he can allow time to resume before the time limit is up with the verbal command of "Start". He can also immediately re-stop time as often as he needs to, although it wears on his body as indicated by his nose bleeding. **Mr. Awesome is the only person who knows about this power. Hotwire is the only team member who has noticedIt's a Mad Mad Mad Parallel World **Supposedly as his best friend, Muscleman should know of Prock's power too, but has yet to remark on it. **While fighting the Evil Metal Fella suit controlled by Evil Mr Awesome, Prock confirms in dialogue that he has not told Hotwire about this ability yet. *Situation evaluation *Prock's power is known to be the most powerful potentially surpassing his father, but due to his limited control and frailty has to be kept a secret to prevent being sought after. According to ranking, his power level is a 2 with no other powers but his actual power level is thought to be somewhere around 9 or 10 Men *Immunity to mind control, shared with his father Mr. Awesome. Initially only known to be immune to Malocchio's mind control, it was later proven his immunity extends to the effects of drugged wine.Les Miserawesomes *Super Intelligence Weaknesses Already having a weak body and being prone to injuries, Prock is only able to stop time for ten seconds. He often gets nosebleeds for doing this as well. Once he nearly over-taxed himself by stopping time three times, once to pull Hotwire away from Professor Astounding, another to pull everyone else away, and a third time to shut everyone's eyes to avoid them seeing that they all were "teleported".It's a Mad Mad Mad Parallel World As suggested by Dr. Turfenpeltz when he does it, if Prock stops time longer than 10 seconds, he will bleed from the ears, nose, mouth, etc. He also has a weakness for trying to make Mr. Awesome, his dad, proud and will anything to make him proud.Season 3, Episode 7 Notes *Prock is voiced by Seth Meyers. *Prock is 33 years old *Prock has asthma in addition to his other bodily weaknesses *Prock is bisexual References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Needs images Category:Needs rewrite Category:Awesomes Category:LGBT